Information of all kinds continues to be stored and accessed remotely, such as on storage devices that are accessible over data communication networks. For example, many people and companies store and access financial information, health and medical information, goods and services information, purchase information, entertainment information, multi-media information over the Internet or other communication network. In addition to accessing information, users can effect monetary transfers (e.g., purchases, transfers, sales or the like). In a typical scenario, a user registers for access to information, and thereafter submits a user name and password to “log in” and access the information. Securing access to (and from) such information and data that is stored on a data/communication network remains a paramount concern.